Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the use of network messages for communicating information to an end user regarding the usage of a network resource. The invention is more particularly related to the processing performed within a computer in order to process and forward the appropriate information from the network resource to the end user. The invention is further related to a method and system for sending an electronic mail message to an end user regarding the end user's usage of the network resource. Still further, the invention is related to the transmission of a warning message to an end user, for example, when a number of pages printed by the end user on a network printer is close to a predetermined limit.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic mail (“e-mail”) has become very popular for communicating information between people and provides the benefits of being inexpensive and convenient to a user. Extensive information and protocols are available explaining how e-mail including Internet e-mail operates and there are many commercially available programs for implementing e-mail functions.
Internet facsimile is also available. See, for example, Toyoda, K, Ohno, H., Murai, J., Wing, D., “A Simple Mode of Facsimile Using Internet Mail,” March, 1998, The Internet Society, Request For Comments (“RFC”) 2305, produced by the Internet Engineering Task Force (“IETF”) Fax Working Group, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.